Gone
by PaddySimcoxSmiles
Summary: While Shawn and Gus are working on a supernatural case, Buzz disappears. And then Lassiter. Will one of them be the next in line? Or will it be another close friend that will be on a milk carton?


Chapter 1:

LASSITER:  
"We're obviously missing something, Carlton." My partner sighed, glancing down at her watch.

"Ooh! Another A+ at telling me something I already know, O'Hara!" I said, feigning excitement. I looked at the board again, scowling. This was definitely one of the hardest cases I had ever worked on. The Pink Panther Ring was a gang chock full of murderers, drug dealers, and counterfeiters, but the majority of the criminals were thieves: jewel thieves. I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw O'Hara stalk away. I shrugged. She's been doing that a lot lately.

"Detective, please tell me we have something substantial. I really want to eat somewhere else other than my office for a change." Vick was right next to me, looking at the board, her brow furrowed. Large dark circles were under her eyes, and like me, she was exhausted.

"Chief, If I had found something new by now, I would have told you. The main pieces of the puzzle are missing: their hideout, and who is actually in the gang behind all of this," I said, frustration gnawing at me like a dog to a bone.

"Well find something out in the next twenty four hours then, unless you want to have the Feds on this case." Vick muttered, turning away. I locked eyes with her. We both have not had good experiences with the Feds. She started to walk back to her office, and that was when I should not have said anything. But I did.

"Chief- can Spencer and Guster work on the case?" I bit my lip as soon as the words were out of my mouth.

She raised her eyebrows. "Are you requesting to work with and Mr. Guster?"

"Uh, sure?" I said, regret flooding through my body. This was going to be BAD.

"I'll see if they'll consider it." Vick said. She continued walking.

"Ok. Um... Thanks. I think." I swear I heard a laugh as the Chief closed the door to her office. And I turned back to the board, trying not to think.

GUS:

"Hello, this is Burton Guster, Central Coast Pharmaceuticals."

"Gus! I've got us a case!" Shawn. Of course. I should've looked at the caller ID before I picked up.

"Not now, Shawn. I'm on my route, and I am fire burning on the dance floor."

"What the- never mind. A client from the men's spa across town... What's it called... The Harmony Suites, came in today. His name is Mufasa Parker, and he says that he keeps on hearing strange voices and footsteps... but nobody is in the massage room with him. He chatted with some other clients, and they said that they heard the same things. It sounds good! Come on Gus. We can have Twinkies on the way!"

"Mufasa? from the Lion King?" I said, confused.

"He's not a lion Gus! And will you help me? I promise Twinkies!"

"Ill have to buy those Twinkies with my own money Shawn, because you are broke. No Shawn. Not today." I said, turning the Blueberry into Dr. Anderson's clinic parking lot.

"Would it help if I told you that Mufasa is Tanzanian?"

I chuckled and ended the call. I grabbed my samples case, straightened my tie, and entered the clinic still chuckling.

SHAWN:

"He said not today. And that he thought that you were from the Lion King." I sighed, turning to face my client. He was sitting on our couch while I was at my desk, toying with some Legos.

"Well, I do not know what ta do. Da police did not believe me." Mufasa said, looking agitated.

"I'm sensing that... Your wife works at the spa. Is that correct?" I said, noting his worry and the wedding ring on his finger.

"Yes... Dat is right!" Glancing up at me, he looked interested but still anxious.

"You must be very worried about her, since she has cancer." Doctors' papers were sticking out of Mufasa's briefcase with the name Kathleen Lawson Parker on them.

"How did you know dat?" Mufasa leaned forward.

"Psychic, remember?" I smirked and reclined back in my chair.

"Hello." I looked up to see The Chief standing in the doorway.

Mufasa made a questioning look at the chief and I, then raised his eyebrows. I shook my head and gave him my venom glare. Vick closed her eyes as though she was nauseous (she probably was) and then turned to look at me with a forced smile on her face. Mufasa appeared faintly embarrassed as he shrunk into the couch.

"Yes, Chief, make yourself at home." I said, still blushing.

"No. I was just dropping by. I was on my way to KFC. Again." Vick said, her features tightening a little

"But KFC is the other way-". I started and the Chief rolled her eyes. "Of course. Continue."

"Detective Lassiter was wondering if you and Mr. Guster would mind helping him on the Pink Panther case."

"I'm sorry chief. I really would like to, but as Gus isn't here, two very important cases would be too much for my psychic quiver." I said, furious with Gus again.

"And where is Mr. Guster?" The chief said, looking surprised.

"He's at his first job. He's on a hot streak right now and he won't leave. Not that I blame him." I replied.

"Well, tell Mr. Guster good job on his streak right now, and good luck on your case . Vick said. She nodded at me and then left.

"Did-she just- say that- GOOD LUCK?" I stammered.

Mufasa nodded and I pointed a finger at him.

"You stay sharp."


End file.
